


Love Somebody

by jenndubya



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Canon Relationship, Crack Pairing, F/F, F/M, Fanvids, Het and Slash, Implied Relationships, M/M, Shipping, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-11
Updated: 2010-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whether it's het, crack or slash, look no further than Power Rangers for all of your romance needs... wait, what? This is the show with the multi-colored tights and giant robots?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Somebody

Original:

Extended Cut:


End file.
